


Precious Obsession

by EffingEden



Category: Loveless
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seimei thinks about death and rebirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic prompt, 'Loveless; Seimei/Soubi/Ritsuka; Rebirth'

Long, slim fingers slid idly through soft black hair, skirting the large mobile ears as they twitched in sleep. His younger brother’s body radiated warmth, infusing his body with a languor he didn’t care to stir from, though he was still dressed and he was feeling the day’s worth of grime clinging to every inch of skin. He wasn’t even laid on the bed properly, his legs still braced on the floor, his body flat down on the top sheets. He was not comfortable, but he could bear it, so long as Ritsuka spilled hot deep breaths against his neck.

It was strange – so very strange – what one death could alter.

He hadn’t known how much it would change.

The Loveless fighter had died quickly and without fanfare. Only two people had born witness to it, and one of those was now forever silent. And yet, it had changed Ritsuka.

All his memories, wiped away with a snick of a knife.

Seimei had known his brother before hand. Liked him a little, in an absent way, the same way he liked his mother. But without memories… he was utterly breathtaking. Helpless, vulnerable, fragile. So wholly dependant on him.

Every hair, every inch of skin, every cell of his body. Ritsuka was his. Each exhale was a sigh of surrender, each inhale was a treasured gift, each beat of his heart a rhythmic promise. _I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours._

 _Mine_.

He didn’t lift his head when he heard the door to the balcony open. Soubi slid the door shut and waited for a signal.

Seimei didn’t give one for another few minutes, focused on the curled up body breathing. He felt drunk on its wonder. He became aware his body had… reacted to his deep pleasure, his… reaction pressing against the fly of his trousers in an uncomfortable and almost repulsive way.

He lifted his hand from where it had been on Ritsuka’s back and beckoned to the pale shadow. “Soubi,” he murmured, splaying his legs a little more. “Kneel.”

His fighter obeyed, the new command not making him hesitate at all. Feeling the other man’s hands on him made him want to kick him away, go and scrub himself raw where he touched, but that would wake Ritsuka. Instead of snarling at the blonde, he set his teeth and concentrated on the precious possession sleeping with such trust and abandon on him. His fingers clenched soft hair when the buttons were undone and the fabric tugged down. He sucked in a deep breath when the Fighter’s hot, wet, foul-disgusting-contaminated mouth covered him. He forced his fingers to relax and continued stroking his brother’s hair.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._


End file.
